Please Don't Leave Me
by XNewbieX
Summary: J.D. Takes a tounge-lashing from Dr. Cox and decides enough is enough. Can our Coxsmith convince J.D. otherwise? JDxCox *WOOP WOOP* Rated for mild swearing.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :( You know the jist. *Sigh*

**Desciption**: _J.D. Takes a tounge-lashing from and decides enough is enough. Can our Coxsmith convince J.D. otherwise? JDxCox. _I know this storyline has been done to death but this one was actually inspired by a song I was listening to so what the hell. Enjoy!!

**Authors note:** This is just a little ficlet that jumped into my head while listening the Please Don't Leave Me by Pink, and just thought it was very JDxCox-esque. Anyway, enjoy, R&R Peepies. Also, Fluffy goodness in chapter 2 so keep watching :P Also, as this is my **first-EVER** scrubs fic I apologize deeply if it's OOC :(

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JD sighed as he leaned impatiently against the nurse's station. Only another ten minutes and he was out of this hell hole. The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was his plans for the evening with Turk.

Sacred Heart had been a bit depressed lately, the past month they had been seeing an unprecedented amount of emergency cases that did not always end well and the whole hospital was beginning to feel the downward pull of depression. With Jordan and Dr. Cox's break-up added to the pile of every growing crap, things had defiantly seen better days.

JD drummed his fingers impatiently on the cold counter-top while grinning to slightly himself about this evening.

"Why so happy Bambi?" Carla questioned suspiciously as she knelt down and busied herself with filing patient files under the desk.

JD leaned further over the counter to respond to her, his feet dangling slightly off the tiled floor as the surface dug into his ribs pinching slightly.

"Because my fine Latino friend I have the best evening planned with Chocolate Bear." He grinned widely before letting out a "It's Steak Nighttttt" in a sing song voice before chuckling and standing up properly relieving the pressure on his torso.

"Ahhh" Carla sighed as she too stood; straightening out her lilac scrubs. "You've got a man date." JD began to interrupt her but Carla held up her hand before he could interject. "Honestly, I sometimes think Turk acts more like he's married to you then me." She grinned.

JD pondered Carla's accusation for a moment before tilting his slightly to the left and becoming lost in his daydream thoughts.

Carla sighed to herself as began to arrange her desk. She often found herself wondering if JD was all there in the head. Sometimes he was just a little too strange… She giggled to herself as Turk practically skipped round the corner and stood next to JD.

"Good evening Sweetness" He greeted her with a heart warming smile before turning to his best friend who was only just coming out of his daydream.

"We would have to have a lot of Pineapples…" He stated turning to Turk who just stared at him with bewilderment.

"Dude…Be normal, we've talked about this" He chuckled to himself before clapping JD on the shoulder hard enough to make JD's knees buckle slightly. JD just nodded in acknowledgment while he grabbed on the counter for support. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready, 'k Vanilla Bear?"

JD nodded while regaining his balance. "Sure thing C-Bear, I need to grab my streets from the locker room anyway, The Todd has recently taken to sniffing my jeans." He paused giving the pair before his a disturbed look. "It's quite strange…"

"Ya' don't say…" Carla agreed wide eyed as she pulled up the chair behind her and sat down muttering something about being the only sane person in the hospital.

Looking up she gestured to the best friends standing before her.

"Well you two have fun on your man-date while your wife is stuck here cleaning up after the baby interns" she glared at Turk who placed a lean hand upon his muscled chest and acted offended.

He quickly looked around before leaning over the desk towards her. "Baby, you know I don't like it when you call it a man date…"

JD chuckled to himself as he turned away and began making his way to the men's Locker Room. It was a quite night a Sacred Heart tonight, only two attendings were on call tonight so everyone had either headed or was currently heading home. JD didn't blame them; he didn't want to spend another minute in the place at the moment. Especially as Dr. Cox just so happened to be one of the attendings on call. Ever since his and Jordan's split both of them had been storming through the hospital leaving disaster in their wake. God help any poor soul that got caught in the crossfire is they ran into each other. JD shivered remembering himself in that exact position a few days ago. He still couldn't hear properly out of his left ear.

JD rounded the corner quickly and stopped dead as he came to the locker room door examining the unusual poster that was fixed there. It was a quarantine notice. JD eyed it suspiciously before examining his surroundings for any sign of the Janitor. This was exactly the kind of thing that he would try and pull. No doubt there was some form of uncaged animal on the other side of the door. But strangely, there was no sign of the Janitor at all. JD sighed, giving the sign a last suspicious look; as he pushed the heavy door open slightly peeking round the side.

Stepping into the room he was greeted with dull pound of water hitting the cold tiled floor beneath his feet. The rhythmic drumming suggested that the sound was coming from the showers. Maybe someone had left it on by accident. JD shrugged as he examined the steam billowing from the room to his right.

"Helloooo?" He called casually as he made his way to his locker for his original purpose.

Deciding that someone probably had indeed left the shower by accident he entered his locker combination and began change into his denim jeans.

It was while he was admiring his ass in the full length mirror, with nothing but said jeans on, he heard a strange growl coming from previously thought empty shower cubicle.

Freezing dead JD was torn between two options. His options were: 1) Run out the changing room without a shirt screaming like a girl. Strike that, he thought, screaming like a manly man. Or, 2) Waste precious running/screaming time while grabbing his shirt from the locker five foot away.

Running was a defiant; the only thing was whether he would be half naked while he did it.

Deciding he couldn't risk half the hospital seeing his 'doughy physique', JD turned and moved quickly towards his open locker, hoping whatever had made the noise wasn't hungry.

"Tiffany!" JD squeaked and jumped about a foot in the air before quickly spinning on his heel to face a very wet, half-naked and extremely angry Dr. Cox emerging from the shower room.

Dr. Cox crossed his arms over his muscled chest and clenched his jaw repeatedly as he began to count to ten in his head. Newbie was re-heally not the gal he wanted to run into at this point in time, it would not end well for both of them.

JD fidgeted slightly while taking in Dr. Cox's appearance. While half of him was relieved to not be facing some hungry wile beast, the other half of him was preferring it if he had. To say the man looked angry just didn't live up to the image. JD mentally made a note to remember to find a word to describe the emotion radiating off the other man in waves. Maybe something along the lines of livid, or enraged. Enraged was a good one.

JD was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp whistle greeting his ears and Dr. Cox moved to stand in front of him, eyes wide and fuming. If JD hadn't of known better he would have sworn that Dr. Cox looked like he had been crying. In a very manly way ofcourse.

"Well Newbie, you've really surpassed yourself this time haven't you." Dr. Cox began what JD felt would be a very long rant. Perry ran his hand over his nose before placing both of his hands on the top of his head.

"Yep", JD thought, "Here it comes". Inwardly bracing himself for whatever Cox had to throw at him he sighed.

Perry took a deep breath before expelling all his anger that had been building in his chest ever since his last run in with Satan herself. Part of him groaned inwardly that it was Newbie that would end up bearing the brunt of his anger, but this was how Perry worked. All he could do was hope that by the end of it he won't have done too much damage.

"You see Ginger, up until today, I had contained some slight glimmer of hope that weren't a _complete _waste of space and that for the love of all that is mighty you might possess one tiny brain cell in that over-styled head of yours that didn't centre it's self around the magical properties of your imaginary unicorn."

JD blushed slightly and raised his hand to interrupt but was cut of by the continuation of the rant. JD sighed and lowered his gaze to the damp floor.

Perry chuckled slightly opening his arms out in front of him. "But the fact that you are standing here in front of me just proves otherwise and also deducts that in fact you cannot read, which begs me in turn to question how you ever managed to become a doctor in the first place." He raised his hands to JD's bare shoulders gripping them. "So well done there Brains, you've proven yourself both incompetent and illiterate." Perry let his arms drop to his sides as JD raised his gaze to meet his. "Bravo."

JD gritted his teeth as he accepted Perry's berating. Even though the rant had grated on JD's nerves, he knew that Dr. Cox was only taking his anger out on him over the whole Jordan situation.

JD smiled and shook his head at the older man. "Look Dr. Cox, I know you've probably heard it a million times but I'm here if you ever need to talk. You know get things off your chest, man to-" JD hesitated at the look that Perry gave him "Well, me." He finished.

"Well Sabrina, I'm just touched, really I am" Perry mocked as he walked away towards his locker grabbing his dry clothes. "But there is nothing to talk about."

JD let a moment of silence pass while Dr. Cox threw on a dry pair of pants and a hooded sweatshirt that looked extremely comfy even if JD did say so himself.

JD himself threw on his long sleeved shirt before shifting uncomfortably. "Well, I'm just saying that we all know this whole Jordan leaving this has been tough on you so the offer is still there if you ever want to talk. We can help." JD muttered while shoving his hands in the warm pockets of his jeans.

Perry snapped his head to look at JD, anger etched into every inch of his face. JD gulped and wondered how long it would take him to sprint for the door. Deciding better of it he continued "I know you didn't ask but…"

Dr. Cox growled for the second time since they had been alone in the locker room and stormed over to where JD was standing with such force that JD stumbled backwards, his back smashing against his own locker, slamming the door shut.

Perry clenched his jaw; his face was just inches away from JD's. JD swallowed loudly and began to stutter as he felt Dr. Cox's hot breath on his nervous face.

"Alright Newbie, listen up 'coz I'm only gonna say this once" Perry whispered so low that JD was surprised he actually heard it, what with his impaired hearing at the moment, "I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my sight before I tear you the biggest new one that even your boyfriend and his team of scalpel jocks won't be able to fix you."

JD glared at his fuming mentor from against the locker. "Dr. Cox, I was only trying to help." JD began before he was interrupted by Dr. Cox slamming both his fists into the lockers that JD was leaning against scaring the life out of the younger man.

"Did I ask for your help Gladys? No I didn't, so maybe you should mind your own beeswax before you go assuming you know _ANYTHING_ about me and the she-devil that is now my ex ex-wife. I don't need you Newbie. And maybe you should take a look at your own problems, before jumping onto the boat load of mine."

Perry felt the anger and frustration coursing through him as he ranted at the younger man pinned beneath him. Deep down he knew that JD hadn't done anything to set him off apart from be his usual self and he knew he would have to apologize for this later, but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Any release was worth it. He had been dying to unload on someone ever since the Queen Bitch had decided things just weren't right between them anymore and left with his son. Sure, he still saw Jack a lot, but it wasn't enough.

JD frowned as he watched the anger emanate from his colleague. "Guess I'm the punching bag today then" JD thought to himself. If he was honest with himself, even though he knew that Perry was having issues at the moment, he was getting sick and tired of being treated like crap by the guy that he looked up to more than anyone else. "Just grit your teeth and bare it" He told himself, "It will all be over soon then you can enjoy steak night." The thought of Steak Night made him chuckle slightly causing an immediate reaction from Perry.

"Let's see, how about your inability to act more than half your age for two minutes?" Perry paused before stepping back slightly allowing JD some breathing space. "Or here's a juicy one for ya'."

JD braced himself for whatever barrage of insults were coming his way. He began to feel his temper rise for the first time in a long time. Dr. Cox gave a sly grin the frustrated JD further. Pushing his hands into his pockets Perry continued.

"How about how you constantly follow me around like a lovesick puppy in need of a master? Hmmm?" JD felt a slight blush begin to creep across his ever growing angry features. "Or better yet Newbie, like a lonely lost child in need of a father? _Newsflash _I'm not in the market for a boy toy Charlotte, and I'm _damn_ sure not your daddy either. In fact I'm damn glad I'm not."

JD's head whipped up from its slouched position, anger starting to pulse through his veins and burning his entire body. Taking it out on him was one thing, but this had gone way past Dr. Cox's usual antics, this was getting personal.

Perry registered him hitting a sore spot when mentioning Newbie's father, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed to yell at someone, to see the effect his anguish had on someone else other than himself. Perry knew what he was capable of; when he set his mind to it he was the biggest prick in existence, but right now he didn't care.

"Oh, hit a nerve Shirley? I'm not surprised. Even your own father couldn't stand to be around you or that whiney pubescent face of yours. Why do you think he left in the first place? I mean, God, kudos to him for sticking it out for as long as he did. Poor guy. He's probably glad he's finally kicked it."

That was the moment that JD snapped. That was also the moment that Perry will always remember feeling JD's cold hard fist collide with the side of his face, with actual strength that shocked him.

The punch knocked Perry sideways to the cold floor where he lay at JD's feet.

Blood was screaming in JD's ears he was so angry. He could hear the whoosh of hot blood as his heart thumped it around his enraged body. His hands shook violently under the mixture of adrenaline and sheer fury that flowed through his system. Glaring down at Dr. Cox he tried to find the words to tell him just how far he could shove it up his own ass, just how much he hated him at this moment in time, just how much he wanted to continue hitting him. But he couldn't. He was speechless for one of the first times in his life. After a few seconds of glaring down, Perry raised his eyes and met his gaze with a shocked look. JD shook his head and summoned the only two words he could think of.

"Fuck you" he spat.

JD turned and stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door on his way, leaving Perry sitting on the floor.

Perry felt a wave of guilt was over him as he moved to lean against the wall. Knocking his head against the cold brick he cursed himself for being such a stupid ass. Not only had he pretty much thrown everything worth while in his life away, but now he was pushing Newbie away because deep down, the big bad Perry Cox was just a scared little boy afraid of being left alone again. Perry sighed holding his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he growled at himself. Sitting alone in the now freezing room it began to dawn on him that the thought about losing Newbie terrified him. Even more so than losing Jordan, even if he didn't want to admit it. The realisation of what he was feeling hit Perry with full force at that precise moment and rendered him speechless.

"Shit." He muttered as he hurried to his feet and dashed from the room in search for JD.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JD stormed down the corridor, not really paying attention to where he was going, letting his feet carry him.

His anger was subsiding slightly and the pain in his hand began to erupt from where he had punched Perry. JD shook his head violently while think of the older man. Where did he get off say those things?

"Bastard." JD muttered to himself as he decided to head home, he would text Turk later and let him know that he couldn't make it out tonight after all. All he wanted to do now was go home and go to bed, he was officially done with Dr. Perry Cox and he promised nothing was going to change his mind.

Reaching the hospital exit JD decided to give Turk a call now before he got annoyed by waiting too long to be blown off and began searching his backpack for his cell.

Perry rounded the corner quickly still searching for the younger doctor. Perry's face lit up as he finally found the younger man. He still wore a slight smile as he called out to him.

"Newbie" Calling him, Perry saw JD freeze momentarily before continuing to search for whatever it was he was looking for. A confused expression creased itself along Perry's forehead as he called out for the second time. "Newbie?" But JD continued to ignore the older doctor, busying himself with the backpack. Perry sighed as he watched JD pull out a cell phone and turn to head out the glass doors.

"JD!" Perry called for the final time, desperation clear in his voice.

JD stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his actual name. Perry so rarely used it that it usually warranted attention when he did. Not this time though, JD willed himself to remember the promise he had made himself. Glancing back over his shoulder briefly catching the apologetic gaze of Perry he stepped out into the parking lot and headed home.

Perry's heart sank as he watched the young brunette leave; He really had blown it this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

So yeah. Like? Fluffy-ness next chapter. Anywho, let me know what think guys :) ideas also appreciated although i'm pretty sure I know where it's going to end up. So yeah, i apologize if it was OOC. _*shields self from angrey readers.*_ I'll try harder!!

Lovez

xxxx


End file.
